love at 1st sight
by camoparra
Summary: "kalian saya kumpulkan disini karena kita akan membentuk sebuah groupband baru dgn nama SM The ballad. Dan saya ingin kalian berempat yg menjadi anggotanya. Dn satu lagi, anak ini juga akan bergabung dgn kalian, dia masih baru. Bimbinglah dia"


Main Cast : Kim Jonghyun

Cho Jino

Cho Kyuhyun

Jay

Cameo : Kim Young Min : dirut SMent *mian songsaenim.. sy minjem nama anda sbntar ya*

Lee Seung Hwan : salah satu manager SJ *krn ak gk tw nama manager shine/STB, jd ak pke manager SJ aja*

Lee Sung Min : Sungmin - Super Junior

Warning : YAOI abis-abisan ! yg gak suka YAOI, GAK USAH BACA ! *cari aman*

**MY FIRST FF ..**

Jujur,, ampe ceritanya rampung, sy jg blum bisa nemu judul apa yg cocok bwt ff nii… jd mian y kalo judul ny kaga nyambung ama ceritanya ^^ .. ^^

So… awal sy bikin nii ff, kaga da rncana kalo jadi ny bakal kea gini.. Kkkk~

Bingung ? nah .. sy jd author jg bingung.. haha secara sy jarang nulis ff.. n lebih menikmati profesi sebagai reader daripada writer. Jadii… mohon permaklumannya kalo ni ff kaga bagus sama sekali yaa..

Oke dehh.. keany sy banyak bacot banget disini.. hahaha ~

Langsung baca aja dah ceritanya ! SELAMAT MENIKMATI (?)

-00000000000-

"Jino…?" aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. "ne..?", jawabku. "kau akan memulai debut mu bulan ini"..

JEGLEEERRRRR… JEDEEEEERRRR… ! *suara petir maksudnya* #anggap

Author POV

"mwo? Debut? Aku? Yang benar? Sebagai group ataukah solo?", tanya Jino kaget sekaligus bersemangat. "sebagai anggota group yg beranggotakan 4 orang. Besok pagi kau harus ada di ruangan tuan kim young min utk membicarakan hal ini", jelas Lee Seung Hwan – salah satu manager di SMent- lalu meninggalkan Jino yang masih terperangah mendengar berita ini.

'aku? Debut? Akhirnyaaa… setelah perjuangan ku menjadi trainee selama 2 tahun, aku didebutkan juga. Tapi siapa ketiga rekan kerja ku nanti? Ahh~ sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada yg lain', batin Jino.

Jino telah bertanya pada seluruh rekan-rekannya sesame trainee, tp ia tidak menemukan orang selain dia yg akan didebutkan bulan ini. 'jadi siapa yg akan menjadi rekan ku kalau bukan mereka?', pikir Jino.

Keesokan harinya…..

Jino terlambat bangun. Ia dengan segera berlari menuju ruang direktur utama SMent Kim Young Min sambil komat kamit baca mantra, berdoa. ia takut, akibat keterlambatannya ini, debutnya akan dibatalkan. *poor jino* sesampainy di dpn pintu ruang Kim Young Min,, Jino mengetuk pintu dan membukanya perlahan. "annyeong haseyo~ mianhamnida saya terlambat T^T", ucap Jino sambil menunduk-nundukan kepalanya tnpa membuka matanya terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai meminta maaf, ia baru sadar ada 5 orang yg di dalam ruangan itu. Kim Young Min –direktur utama SMent-, lee seung hwan –manager-, dan 'omo ! kenapa bisa ada kyuhyun Super Junior, Jay TRAX, dn Jonghyun SHINee disni?', bentak Jino dalam hatinya.

Jino POV

omo ! kenapa bisa ada kyuhyun Super Junior, Jay TRAX, dn Jonghyun SHINee disni? Apa jangan-jangan mereka akan menjadi rekan kerjaku nanti? pantas saja aku tidak dpt menemukan calon rekan kerjaku pada kumpulan (?) teman-teman trainee ku.. Apa yg harus aku lakukan? Aku gugup sekali ~

author POV

"gwenchanaa… kau hanya terlambat sedikit. Kau duduklah!", perintah Kim Young Min. jino segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping jonghyun, karena memang hanya disanalah tempat yg bisa ia duduki. Saat Jino duduk, Jonghyun tersenyum singkat padany. Dan sukses membuat muka jino memerah saking malunya.

"kalian saya kumpulkan disini karena kita akan membentuk sebuah groupband baru dgn nama SM The ballad. Dan saya ingin kalian berempat yg menjadi anggotanya. Dn satu lagi, anak ini juga akan bergabung dgn kalian, dia masih baru. Bimbinglah dia", lanjut kim young min sambil menatap dn menunjuk Jino.

Tidak perlu pertimbangan lama, mereka berempat menandatangani kontrak S.M The Ballad itu. *author singkatin aj ya* "oke ! selamat berjuang !", itu adalah kata terakhir yg Kim Young Min katakan pada keempat namja tersebut sebelum menutup pintunya.

"Haiisssshhh~~ tanda tangan kontrak baru, pekerjaan baru, kesibukan baru, dan….", kata jonghyun yg pada akhir kalimatnya langsung menatap Jino lekat-lekat. "dan teman baru yg mungil ini", lanjut jonghyun. "aa…a..a…aan..annyeong ha..haseyo hyung… chonun Cho Jino imnida.", ucap jino gugup karena pandangan mematikan dr jonghyun. *author mati duluan* entah mengapa jino segugup ini bila berdekatan dengan Jonghyun. "cho jino ? jd marga mu cho ? sama dengan marga ku", celetuk *ya elah bhs gw* kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "ne hyung.. cho jino imnida.. marga ku cho", jawab jino seketika. ANEH~ saat jino menjawab pertanyaan dr kyuhyun, itu tidak sesulit seperti menjawab pertanyaan dr Jonghyun. Jino tidak gugup didepan kyuhyun !

"oke~ kau sudah mengenal kami bukan? Apa kami perlu mengenalkan diri padamu?", tanya jay sopan pada jino. "aniyo hyung.. tidak usah.. aku tahu hyung ..", jawab jino singkat. "baiklah kalau begitu, mulai besok kita rekaman. Aku pergi dulu .. ada jadwal", kata jay lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. "nado.. aku harus shooting super junior's foresight hr ini.. annyeong", kyuhyun pun meninggalkan dongsaengny sambil melambaikan tangan. Sekarang yg tersisa hanya jonghyun dn jino.

Jino POV

Omona~ ada apa dengan diriku? Berada di samping jonghyun hyung benar-benar membuatku gugup ¾ mati ! *jino kau lebay* hening sesaat ~~ lalu..

"kau ada acara?", tanya jonghyun hyung tiba-tiba. "eeummh… a.. hyung.. waeyo ?", jawabku gugup. OHH tidaakk ! aku yakin mukaku memerah saat ini ! "kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan ! aku sedang free hr ini. Kau mau?", ajak jonghyun hyung sambil tersenyum semangat. Aigoo~ senyumnyaaa ! (/) "ke…kkemana hyung? Baiklah..", jawabku singkat. "oke ! kita berangkat !", ucapnya bersemangat lalu ia menarik tanganku utk mengikutinya. "eehhh… hyuungg !", ucap ku spontan tp tak ada respon dr ny . ia hanya menarikku entah kemana. Aku malu sekali.. tp jujur aku merasa senang :DD *JONGNO JJANG !*

-00000000000-

Jonghyun POV

J.I.N.O ! namja mungil itu benar-benar menggemaskan ! aku tak tahan melihat mukanya yg polos dn imut itu.. oohh~~ apa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang namja? Humph~

Hari ini aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Tp bukan kencan seperti kemarin. Kami bertemu karena memang kami harus melakukan rekaman utk album SM The Ballad ini. Walaupun begitu,, AKU TETAP SENANG :) *JONGNO~ muaahh #author dilempar ke kawah merapi sm readers*

studio rekaman

Aku diam-diam melihatnya sedang berusaha menghapalkan lyric lagu miss you kami. Ini jam istirahat setelah kami melakukan uji coba rekaman slm 4 jam td. Kyuhyun hyung sedang makan dengan sungmin hyung di ruang tunggu.. aish~ pasangan serasi.. Jay hyung, aku tak tahu ia kemana.. jadi tinggal aku dan jino saja di studio. Kkk~ senangnyaaa..

*author : jjong ! terimakasih sm author yg buat ceritamu kea gini

Jjong : iya iya.. gomawo parra-sshi.. nihh #nglempar author k pelukannya kangin oppa

Author = seneng* ##abaikan##

Author POV

"aishh~ knp susah sekali?", ucap jino sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sndiri. Jonghyun berjalan mendekati jino, "bagian mana yg kau tak bisa?", kata jonghyun sambil ikut mengacak-acak rambut jino dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada jino. Muka jino kembali memerah karena malu. "aa..aanii hyung. Aku kurang berpengalaman dlm rekaman ini. Aku takut mengecewakan kalian.", jawab jino jujur berusaha agar tidak gugup. "percayalah.. kau pasti bisa ^^", kata jonghyun sambil menggenggam tangan jino yg sedang memegang kertas lyric. "ahh… hyuuung… ne gomawo :')", jawab jino seketika. 'tuhan! Sepertinya aku mencintai lelaki ini. Salahkah?', batin jino.

"ehhemm..", batuk kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan cepat jino melepaskan genggaman tangan jonghyun. "chagi-ah.. nanti tak usah menungguku. Aku psti pulang secepatnya", kata kyuhyun pada kekasihny sungmin.

"ayo kita mulai lagi rekamannya!", ajak Jay yg entah sejak kapan ada disana.

Jonghyun POV

"selesai sudahh~", kata jay hyung entah ia bicara pada siapa .*akakk ~ sialan lu jong! Kasian jay tau* "kerja yg bagus untuk kali ini^^.. jino, ternyata suaramu cukup bagus", puji kyuhyun hyung pada jino. "ahh .. hyung trlalu melebih-lebihkn. Suara hyung lbh bagus dr ku.", ucap jino tenang *jino gak gugup lho~ ; readers : udah tau! Bawel~*

Aissh.. apa-apaan ini? Kyuhyun hyung tebar pesona kpd JINO-ku. (,")

"oke.. aku duluan yaa.. sudah ditunggu Minnie ^^ annyeong", kata kyuhyun hyung pd kami lalu meninggalkan studio. Aahh~~ benar juga ! kyuhyun hyung sudah punya sungmin hyung ^^ aku bisa tenang.. *cemburu ya jjong? Kk~*

"kalau begitu, aku juga duluan yaa.. bye~", kata Jay hyung sambil meninggalkan ku dan jino berdua di studio. Ahh ~ kesempatan berdua lagi ! hahaha *enak ye lu* aku sengaja berlama-lama di dalam studio. Pura-pura mengecek dn merapikan lembaran-lembaran lyric lagu td. Aku diam-diam melirik jino. Iia sepertinya selalu gugup jika bersama ku.. hehe :p aku tau dy menyukai ku^^ *pede amat lu jjong*

"engg… hh..hhyuung?", tiba-tiba jino berbicara padaku. "ne?", tanyaku singkat. "eumm… gomawo sudah menyemangati aku.", ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. AKU TAHU ! ini saat yg tepat ! aku berjalan mendekatinya.. berlutut di dpnnya agar wajah ku dn wajahnya berbanding lurus (?) Aku memegang wajah ny dengan kedua tangan ku, mengangkatnya agar kita bisa bertatapan. Kali ini aku tahu dia sangat malu. Terlihat dr wajahnya yg memerah hingga telinganya pun ikut merah. Aahh~ jeongmal kyeopta ~!

"h..hh..hyuung.. apa yg kau lakukan?", lirih jino bertanya padaku. Aku menatap wajah namja yg tepat berada di dpn mataku. Sungguh ia membuat ku gila ! "jino… aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin. Tp aku merasa kalau aku menyayangimu… ehh bukaann.. aku mencintaimu.. jinja saranghaeyo jino-ah", ucapku sambil menatap kedua matanya agar ia tahu ketulusan kata-kata iini. "hyuungg…", kata jino. Matanya berair.. "bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi namjachinguku? Jinja saranghaeyo jino-ah", "uljimaa…!", tambahku saat melihat airmatanya jatuh..

Apa aku salah ? ia menangis karena diriku? Jonghyun ! nomu babonikkayo ! kau membuat org yg kau cintai menangis. "uljima jino-ah ! tolong jangan menangis ~~ apa aku salah? Maafkan aku", ucapku lirih. Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan airmata ku melihat orang yg kucintai menangis.

Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tangannya dn menghapus air mataku. "jeongmal baboya jonghyun hyung! Kau tidak salah ! S…ss..sssaranghae.", ucap jino terbata-bata. Aku bahagia ! sangat bahagia mendengar kata itu keluar dr bibir mungilnya.

Author POV

"jeongmal baboya jonghyun hyung! Kau tidak salah ! S…ss..sssaranghae.", ucap jino terbata-bata. Jonghyun lalu memeluk namja mungil di depannya.. cukup lama utk menyadarkannya, bahwa namja mungil itu… Jino… adalah miliknya.. jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya.. melihat wajah namjachingunya yg terbasahi oleh air mata. Jonghyun melihat mata jino..hidung jino.. dan jonghyun melihat bibir mungil jino.. tanpa ragu jonghyun mendekatkan bibirny ke bibir jino.. akhirnya CHUU~~ bibir mereka menempel. Jonghyun melumat sedikit bibir jino bergantian.. dari bibir atas .. lalu ke bibir bawahnya.. jino pun tidak melawan perlakuan jonghyun. Karena ia juga mencintai namja kekar yg berada di depannya itu..

Jonghyun POV

'Jino-ah.. saranghae', batinku

Jino POV

'Hyung.. saranghae', batinku

-000000000000-

Mian ya kalo komentar author 'sarap' kebanyakan nongol di ceritanya… wong author ny emang bener2 sarap kok.. kkk~

Makasi bwt yg udah baca ^^ [JJONGNO JJANG !]

Minta review ny boleh kn ? *sujud-sujud*

tolong kasi aku komentar yaa.. kritik juga gak papa.. secara ini ff pertama ku..

biar aku bisa memperbaiki diri ^^


End file.
